The Thing About Birthdays
by Silverfail
Summary: Gwen has always shared a birthday with her cousin, but this is the first time she'll share one with Kevin. What happens when he forgets?


**A/N: Last ditch effort to spew out some writing before my semester starts. Why I chose fanfiction is beyond me. Why I chose this series? Because I hate myself dammit!**

 **Fair warning; this came out more "Bwen" than I thought it would. Trust me, it was not my intention. If you interpret it that way, well I can't blame or stop you, but I've got a spray bottle of water just for you m'boi.**

* * *

Gwen sat on her bed, reading the latest book and drinking in the events the words in front of her spelled out. She had woken up excitedly. A bit too excitedly. She wanted to take her mind off what today was, after all, it was her birthday. The best thing about it was that it would be the first birthday she will share with Kevin.

But of course, she could not forget that it was her cousin's birthday as well. The two had shared the same date since the day they were born. Same day, same year, same family. It's almost as if they were twins, but not quite. At first she hated the idea of sharing a birthday with her weirdo cousin, but then she knew that it's one less birthday to remember.

She put the book down and looked at her clock. She had been awake for an hour but still no birthday wishes apart from her mother who had come to check on her. Gwen decided it was time to pay Kevin a visit, so she got up and prepared herself to go out.

Her mother was in the dining room, working out a crossword puzzle when she saw her daughter go downstairs.

"Going out already?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to spend some time with Kevin," Gwen explained.

"Alright, well stay safe," her mother replied. "I'm making your favorite for dinner tonight."

But I never told her anything about a favorite food, Gwen thought.

Wondering what her mother meant, she left out the front door and let a cold breeze hit her full force as she left her house. Winter had just started, but it is usually never this cold in her birthday.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached down to check what it was; a text message from Ben.

'happy birthday dweeb' it read. Improper grammar and no punctualization. Typical.

'Thanks! You too. See you later?' was her response.

'yeah meet you at kevins in a few' was the reply.

Gwen smiled and pocketed her phone. She turned her attention back to Bellwood and began her trek to Kevin's garage.

* * *

The walk must've taken around 30 minutes, but when she got to the garage, Kevin's door was still closed. She wondered if he was still asleep, but without warning the door began to rise, revealing Kevin's green car still parked safely inside. Kevin was pacing around with a strange look of worry in his face that he didn't even seem to notice Gwen standing right outside his doorway.

Gwen approached her dark haired boyfriend. "Hey Kevin, what's up?" She greeted.

Kevin turned his face towards her and lingered for a few moments before bursting out. "Gwen, you're not gonna believe this!"

Taken aback, Gwen took a step back. "What is it?" she asked.

Kevin's face was completely troubled that Gwen wondered if he even remembered it was her birthday. She tried to keep disappointment from etching onto her face.

"Listen, I need to go...uh...run some errands. A friend of mine is in huge trouble and I gotta bail them out!" He explained.

"Oh, alright…" Gwen mumbled, but energy shot back when she got an idea. "Maybe we can go together! You, me, and Ben? Today is a bit...special." She finished.

But Kevin only shook his head and began getting into his car. "Sorry Gwen, I gotta do this alone. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise!"

"So you haven't forgotten?" Gwen pressed.

"Forgotten what?"

Gwen flinched.

"Nothing, just go."

With that, Kevin got into his car, started the ignition, and drove out. He disappeared as he turned a corner and did not return.

A few minutes went by, but it felt like eternity to Gwen as she stood in the middle of Kevin's garage, staring at the spot where he had disappeared. She heard another car roaring from the other side, and a black and green car turned the corner and slowed to a park right in front of the garage.

Curious, Gwen waited for the driver to step out. The last thing she expected was for cousin to crawl out.

"You like it?" he greeted.

Gwen was in too much shock for words as she walked over to investigate.

"My parents let me drive it on my own since it's my birthday and all," he went on.

Gwen investigated the inside. It was small but seemed comfortable. Surely it can hold three people.

"Hey, where's Kevin?" Ben continued. Gwen's attention turned back to her cousin.

"He went to help a friend in need," Gwen explained. "Said he'll be back as soon as he can."

"Oh." Ben whispered, visibly hurt from his friend's ditching. But it seemed to only hold him back for a second.

"Well it's his loss. Why don't we take this bad boy for a spin?" he chirped.

Gwen's own feelings of betrayal vanished at the thought of seeing what this car could do. If it was anything like Kevin's, then it shouldn't feel too far from the car they call home.

* * *

"Remind me not to let you drive again." Gwen hissed as she climbed out of Ben's car.

"Give me a break," Ben pleaded. "It was only one traffic light. Not like I could see anything! I was going too fast and everything was a blur!"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at him. He gave her a soft punch to her shoulder.

"I'm kidding! I made sure no one was around; we were perfectly safe."

Gwen still didn't respond.

"We made it in one piece right? Besides, we're here!"

He was right. He had parked safely in the mall parking lot. Gwen asked him to take her there for a quick stop at a bookstore, but maybe they could have a few side quests in the meanwhile.

Gwen took the lead as she headed towards the entrance. Ben followed, placing his hands in his pockets and a slight frown on his face.

"Let's hurry," he mumbled. "People are gonna think we're a couple and if we look too alike they'll get the wrong idea."

"Not if we tell them we're twins," Gwen reasoned. It wasn't really too far from the truth.

"Even then they can still get the wrong idea just by looking at us."

"You're overthinking it," Gwen muttured.

She opened the door to the mall entrance and began heading towards the direction of the bookstore. Along the way, she window shopped when it came to clothes she really liked. Ben did his best to keep his distance, often looking at things that interested him instead.

As Gwen continued walking, she heard her cousin pipe up behind her.

"Whoa, the new Sumo Slammers game came out!" He said excitedly.

Gwen looked back to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, she saw him taped to the video game window staring inside, most particularly the 'New Releases' section.

Gwen sighed, mostly out of amusement. He just turned 16 and he's still into that childish game. At least he still had enough child in him to enjoy the small things in life.

"I'm going on ahead," she announced as she turned to continue walking.

Ben tore himself away from the window and followed, still keeping his pace behind her.

Finally they arrived at the bookstore. Ben decided to wait outside as Gwen looked. He sat down on the floor beside the entrance.

"I'll be quick," Gwen promised.

She hurried inside and began looking through the fiction aisle. The new set of books she was looking for were waiting there, in a small box set consisting of three books. This would keep her occupied while winter break goes on.

She checked the price, then her wallet. Her heart dropped when she saw she was short and could not afford. Half heartedly, she put the books back and started looking through the rest of the aisle instead.

Oh how she wanted those books! She researched them carefully to make sure they were really something she wanted to read and when she knew it was, she was determined. What a bummer she couldn't afford them now.

Deciding to save up on money, she walked out of the store and approached her cousin who was still waiting just outside the entrance. He got up immediately.

"Where are your books?" he asked in an amused tone.

"I was short, couldn't afford," she answered half heartedly.

"Really now?" he taunted, a mischievous look on his face as he looked inside.

"Yeah, let's go now."

"How about you show me where they are first?" Ben mused, putting on a casual tone.

Gwen looked at him with a questioning stare.

Ben said nothing and walked inside. Gwen followed.

"Ben what are you-" she was beginning to ask, but then she knew. Ben was heading to the fiction aisle. Once there, he looked through the books, trying to see whichever one Gwen had grabbed.

He pointed to the small box set.

"It's this one, right?" he asked.

Gwen nodded slowly. How did he know? Did he watch from outside? He was beginning to reach out for them.

"You don't have to do this!" Gwen pleaded. She felt guilt running through her body.

"Relax, I've got plenty." Ben assured.

He grabbed the box set and headed to the cashier. Gwen didn't have enough energy to move, her whole body was racked with guilt and shame. She began to move towards the exit and waited. Ben appeared a few moments later holding the bag over his shoulders.

"That wasn't too hard was it," he chirped. "Happy birthday."

He handed the bag to her and took the lead towards the mall exit. This time, Gwen took the paces behind, still moving despite the shame of letting her cousin of all people buy the books for her. But as they passed the video game store, an idea struck her. She called out to Ben.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she announced.

"Can't it wait? Public restroom are gross."

"Nah." She handed him the bag. "Take this to the car, I'll be over in a few."

Ben shrugged. He took the bag and turned to continue.

"Don't be long," he said casually as he strolled towards the exit.

Gwen waited until he was pretty far before returning to the video game store. Relieved she had just enough to buy this one video game, she took it up with the cashier and walked out with a new video game in her hands. She walked quickly, heading out of the mall to the coffin on wheels and finding Ben sitting on top of the hood waiting.

"Took you long enough," he taunted as he leapt from his post.

"Oh yeah, there was a line. Anyways I lied about the bathroom."

She held up the bag. He took it, confusion and wonder in his face until he looked inside. His face lit up like a child when he saw what was in it.

"Whoa, thanks Gwen!" he stammered.

"It's the least I could do. After...well you know," she looked at the bag holding the box set inside the car seat in disgust, but she was equally happy with it as she was ashamed. "Happy birthday Ben."

He smiled. Without another word the two crawled into Ben's car. He started the ignition and reversed out of the parking spot. Without another moment's hesitation, they were out of the parking lot.

* * *

Gwen felt her phone vibrate in her hands as she stared out the window watching the trees and scenery go by. Beside her, Ben kept quiet, most of his concentration on the road in front of him.

Underneath his sleeve, Gwen saw his new watch; the Ultimatrix as he called it. Gwen still remembered that cold night where Ben was forced to destroy the original Omnitrix. His grief was short lived when Kevin returned back to normal, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of regret for the lost watch.

So many good memories with that thing.

Her phone vibrated again and forced her out of her thoughts. She looked at the message she received. It was from Kevin.

'come to the garage quick!' it read.

'What's wrong?' she replied.

'no time to explain!' came the reply.

She turned to her cousin. "That was Kevin," she informed.

"I thought he forgot about us?" Ben replied, his voice still giving a tinge of hurt.

"He wants us to go to his garage. Maybe something happened?"

Without another word, Ben turned his attention back on the road and sped up slightly. Gwen clung on to dear life and hoped they'd make it to Kevin's in one piece.

* * *

Ben pulled into a park in front of Kevin's garage. The door was shut, just as they left it, but Kevin's car was nowhere to be found.

'Was this a prank? Gwen thought to herself as she and Ben pulled themselves out of the car.

"Let's check it out," Ben suggested. He took the lead and approached the door to lift it open. He gasped when it pulled open by itself and made him suddenly fly. Gwen gasped for a whole different reason.

"Surprise!" Kevin greeted.

He was standing next to a table, on top of it being a cake with the numbers '16' on it. Below them, two dots, a green one and a pink one, decorated the white frosting. Oddly enough, the rest was decorated in black. Gwen could only guess who was responsible.

The room was filled with streamers and balloons and confetti littered the floor. The best part of all was that it wasn't only Kevin who stood in the room. Her mother, father, aunt and uncle, Grandpa Max, Emily, and Julie also waited along with him. They're faces were full of welcoming warmth as they greeted Gwen.

"You-you didn't forget?" Gwen stammered.

"Of course not!" Kevin mused. "How can I forget my girl's birthday? And my best friend's? Where is he by the way?"

Gwen looked around, and pointed at the green jacket wearing boy sprawled on a patch of cardboard boxes. He looked utterly defeated.

Gwen and Kevin each grabbed a hold of one arm and helped him up. His face lit up with delight when he saw what the fuss was about.

"You did this for us?" he asked.

Kevin put an arm over each of their shoulders and lead them inside.

* * *

Gwen and Kevin cheered on Julie as she swung the bat blindfolded, attempting to hit the pinata as Max teased her. But of course she missed. Ship in the other hand threw himself to land onto candy hold, ripping it to shreds and therefore winning the spoils. Julie gave him a glare, but he only wagged his tail in delight. Gwen stifled a laugh.

In the corner, the aunts and uncles sat at a table playing poker. Emily had joined them, and her face was mischievous as she played her cards, instantly winning the coins on the table and making the adults hang their heads in shame.

Secluded from the party, Ben stood messing with the Ultimatrix. Gwen dared to approach him to see what he was up to.

"You're looking festive," she said sarcastically. He turned his attention to her.

"Sorry, I was just thinking...about that night," he began.

"The past is the past," she consoled. "It happened, the Omnitrix is destroyed and there's nothing you can do about it. You've got the Ultimatrix now, isn't that enough?"

She remembered that night too, after all it wasn't very long ago. But apart from that, she remembered the unconsolable Ben that had run out of the Rust Bucket. How broken he was. The last thing he needs was his confidence to be broken again, however annoying he can be.

"But if I hadn't-" he began, but Gwen cut him off.

"You did what you had to do. We lived to see our birthdays, so let's celebrate it."

Ben let a small smile form. Without warning, Kevin appeared and grabbed hold of the little guy.

"Found you two at last," he puffed. "How about the three of us blow this dump and go for a smoothie?"

"Now you're speaking my language," Ben replied mischievously.

Silently, the two teenage boys headed for the garage exit. Gwen rolled her eyes and excused herself to everyone in the room. She turned to follow her friends.

* * *

Stars littered the night sky. Gwen laid huddled next to Kevin on the hood of his car, enjoying his warmth against the winter night. Ben sat silently by himself on the trunk with several empty cups of smoothies beside him, stargazing. They were in the middle of nowhere, a place far enough to see the fainter stars they never got to see while in the city.

The three sat in silence. They hadn't spoken for a while, but they didn't need to. It never occurred to them that the silence was uncomfortable or unwelcome. They did not sit on edge. Instead, the three shared the comfortable moment looking up at the space above them. Gwen found herself wondering how many more aliens roamed the skies. Would she ever meet them?

She looked at the clock in her phone. It was midnight and her day was over. She yawned tiredly. Kevin glanced at her and then turned to Ben.

"We're going home now," he said.

Ben didn't respond. He just glanced at Kevin with understanding in his eyes and the three got into Kevin's car. Gwen found herself dozing off during the ride. She slept for a second and woke up finding herself at the garage. A heavy bag was set on her lap, waking her fully into consciousness. She found Ben peering over her from the window.

"Get some sleep Gwen," he murmured. He looked tired as well. "I'll see you soon."

"Thanks," Gwen yawned. "You too."

Kevin drove off and Gwen soon found herself in front of her house.

"Here's your stop, madam." Kevin teased.

"Today was great, Kevin. Thank you for what you did for us." Gwen murmured. Kevin smiled shyly.

"No big deal," he said. With that, Gwen leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, and left the car without another word. She carried the precious bag in her hands and entered her house, stumbled up to her room, and dropped herself right onto her bed. Almost immediately, she slipped away to the edge of sleep.


End file.
